Egyptian Memories
by dragonegyptianblue
Summary: Yugi has wierd dreams. Yami is on a quest to find his past. What will these things lead to? my first fiction.
1. prologue

dragonegyptianblue:hey everyone this is my first story so you will have to forgive me if it sucks

Yugi:Hi deb how's it goin'?

dragonegyptianblue:Oh hey yug. I'm just fine, just about to get my ass kicked though by mad reviewers.

Yugi: why's that?

dragonegyptianblue:TT because I suck at stories!

Yugi: Oh don't worry about it. Everyone I know sucks at it to.

Yami/runs into room with spatula/ WHAT DO YOU MEAN I SUCK AT STORIES!

Yugi:eeep just get to the story before he kills us all!

dragonegyptianblue:Yami stop and get back to the kitchen before you set my house on fire!

Yami:oh all right/goes back to kitchen muttering something about how the house on fire might not be such a bad thing for everyone/

Yugi/rolls eyes/that man is just so not fun.

dragonegyptianblue:well get over it and tell them the disclaimer.

Yugi:OO;; I just remembered I have to mow the lawn/runs out really quick/

dragonegyptianblue/sweatdrops/ Oh good grief I'll say it then!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own yu-gi-oh.But I do own the character's in my story.

Yugi:Hi I'm back again. I just finished.

dragonegyptianblue: Yeah right!

dragonegyptianblue: OK so anyway on to the story. Please enjoy.

/blah,blah,blah/ yugi talking to yami,

/blah,blah,blah/ yami talking to yugi.

'blah,blah,blah' thinking.

**Egyptian Memories**

**prologue**

"Yami where are you?" "Yami?" Yugi walked around the palace trying to find his other half.'Where in the world is that man at!' "YAMI WHERE IN RE'S NAME ARE YOU AT!" "I am right here yugi." Yugi nearly died of fright when yami put his hand on his shoulder. Yugi turned around and sent a death glare at Yami. "Don't you ever scare me like that again!" Yami just laughed and nodded. Yugi sighed and continued his walk on to the royal gardens. Yami fell in step behind him. /Sorry aibou do you forgive me for scaring you/ "Yes I forgive you yami just please don't do it again. ok?"

"OK" Yugi walked into the center of the beutiful garden. This was where he went to escape the pressures that life threw his way. He went to the fountain that was in the center and sat down on the cobble stones heading up to it. Yami sat next to him and together they observed the beauty around them. The fascinating scents of roses, irises,carnations,tulips,lavender,buttercups,mandivilia,honeysuckles,jasmines,foxgloves,peonies,

sweet peas,sweet williams, callalilys,lilys,and bluebells surrounded them in the heavy egyptian air. Near the openings to each entrance to the garden, there was a japanese maple. Yugi sighed he just loved moments like this when everything seemed to be just right. Like nothing not even eternal darkness could surpass the harmony of earth.(A/N awww aren't moments like that so sweet. oh sorry I'll get back to the story now.) Suddenly a blast sounded throughout the garden. Yugi and Yami both jumped up and ran towards the north end of the garden which led to the royal chambers. Before they made it though a guard named Bakura ran up to them, bowed and said," My pharoah the enemies have just broken through our barriers they're heading for the royal gate as we speak." Yami looked at Yugi and was shocked to see that he was starting to cry. Yugi said," Go and get the rest of the royal guards and try to stop them." He looked up and stood. "Yes my pharoah." And left. Yami looked at Yugi./aibou what are we going to do/I don't know/ "Well I guess we better go help them." "Yep" They left to go and try to stop the invasion that could destroy the world if it succeded.

--------A/N------------

dragonegyptianblue: Well I did the best I could for a prologue anyway.

Yami: Well that sucked. I thought I was supposed to be pharoah.

dragonegyptianblue: So what?

Yami: SO? What part of me as pharoah do you not understand?

dragonegyptianblue: The part of why you have to be pharoah and yugi can't.

Yugi:You know yami's right. The story did suck.

dragonegyptianblue: Shut up and just get over it! I did the best I could.

Yami: DON'T YELL AT MY AIBOU LIKE THAT!

dragonegyptianblue: good grief anyway R&R and tell me if I should continue. Thanks


	2. chapter 1 The dream

dragonegyptianblue:THEY LIKE IT! THEY REALLY LIKE IT! AND I'M ON SOMEONE'S FAVORITE'S LIST THIS ROCKS/is jumping and dancing in the background/

Yugi: Oh will you just shut up your giving me a headache!

dragonegyptianblue:OO' Are you sure that you're yugi?

Yugi: Yes.

dragonegyptianblue: You don't act like him.

Yugi: Look I'm Yugi allright! So get over it!

Yugi double/comes into room and screams/ ahhhhhh who is that?

dragonegyptianblue:OO' It's you right?

Yugi:Oh good grief I give up! Allright I'm Yami!

dragonegyptianblue: OO;; How come I couldn't tell it was you from you're looks?

Yami: Because professor hawkins was testing a cloning machine and I volunteered!

dragonegyptianblue:' Oh I'm so confused!

Yugi: Don't worry about it. So did you do the disclaimer?

dragonegyptianblue: Yeah but I'm too lazy to do it again so if you want the disclaimer go to the prologue.

Yami: Hey I'm hungry do we have any figs?

dragonegyptianblue: Do I look like an egyptian buffet?

Yugi/Yami: Yeah, so what's to eat?

dragonegyptianblue: Oh good grief if you want to eat go into the kitchen and fix you something. Either that or order a pizza.

Yugi: Pizza/ looks at yami/

Yami: Pizza. /nods and walks out with yugi./ What's pizza again?

dragonegyptianblue: ;; I suppose that's what I get for having an egyptian character.Anyway on to the story.

**Chapter One: The dream**

Yugi awoke with a start. He lay still for a while trying to figure out the dream. He finally got up(though shakily) and went over to the dresser. He looked at himself in the mirror. "Jeez if I got any paler people would think I'm an albino." He walked downstairs and fixed himself a glass of water. The remnants of the dream still remained but vaguely he remembered the dream. It was the same one that he had had ever since he and his friends decided to go to egypt.It was alwyas disturbing to him because he could never remember what happened later when Yami asked.

But he knew that he woke before the terrifying part came.He didn't tell anyone else about the strange reacurring dream, they would have thought he was crazy. He hadn't even told his grampa but he knew he would find out sooner or later. He walked back up to his and Yami's room and sat down on the bed. He thought for a moment before he pulled out the duffel bag he would take on their trip tommorow. He opened it and pulled out the three egyptian god cards. He looked at them a moment marveling their magnificent beauty. Then put them back. He then pulled out the six other millennium items.

Each one he looked at as he thought about past adventures. 'Millennium eye- Duelist kingdom, Millennium neclace and rod- The rare hunters, Millennium ring, key, and scales - duelist kingdom as well. Maybe the world will be better without them. I mean there'll be no more shadow games. Peoples souls will be safer that's for sure. But what will happen to Yami? I mean he wouldn't disappear along with the items would he?' He got up and walked over to the desk and pulled out a picture of his parents. Then after checking that Yami was stillasleep he started talking to his parents. "Hey mom, and dad hows it goin'? It's been a while since I talked to you guys but I guess you don't mind. I was wondering what it's like in the afterlife. I mean is it fun or joyful like people say it is? Or is it dark and depressing? I know you're wondering why I'm asking such stupid questions. Well it's because, when we do return the millennium items, and if Yami does disappear I want him to be happy."

He walked over to the bed and lay down. He then set the picture on the nightstand. "Please I just want him to be safe and happy." He turned over and went back to sleep. "Pharoah, my pharoah please sit." When Yugi looked around he saw that he was back in ancient Egypt. A party was going on around him. He was standing between Yami and Seto, the royal priest, and was walking towards his throne. 'This is so wierd. I mean of course Yami was the pharoah and I wasn't. So why isn't he walking towards the throne?'

His thought was interrupted when a shriek came from one of the dancers. Everyone looked to where she was pointing and gasped as a man in a dark cloak appeared on the balcony above them. Yami and Seto stepped in front of Yugi to protect him, but they were to late. The man had a tube in his hand, which held a poisonous dart inside, and shot it at Yugi. Both men in front of him tried to block with their cloaks, but they were not strong enough.

Yugi felt the dart hit his chest. And as he fell to the ground and the world of darkness surrounding him, he heard from somewhere far away, "LONG LIVE BAKURA!" 'Darkness, where am I?'"My pharoah please! Please open your eyes my lord!" Yugi felt a sheet around him and he could hear voices from far away. He could make out one distinct voice among the others. 'Yami. Please make them go away. Why will my voice not work? Yami please help me!' "Yugi please open your eyes. Please." (A/N If you believe in Yugi CLAP YOUR HANDS! No I'm just joking don't do it. I've watched to many Peter Pan plays.Yugi: Will you just get back to the story please.I wanna see if I die. Dragonegyptianblue: If you die I better update my will because Yami will kill me! And besides how did you get into my A/N anyhow? Yugi: OO' Um I don't know but just get back to the story alright? Dragonegyptianblue: Fine! TT sorry!)

Yugi channeled what strength he could find into opening his eyes, so that Yami would know he was alright. "Yugi you're ok! Thank Re! How are you feeling?" Yugi turned his head to look behing Yami. There he saw Seto and Jou, one of his royal bodyguards. Behind them were the advisors and healers. Along with some slaves.

He looked back at Yami and whispered, " Can you please make them leave my head hurts and their only making it worse." Yami whispered back, "Yeah. Do you want Seto and Jou to leave as well?" "No just everyone else." Yami nodded then turned around and said very quietly so that everyone could hear him, "The pharoah needs his rest and wants you all to leave so please do so quietly." Everyone nodded and slowly backed out of the room. Seto and Jou turned and were about to leave as well when Yami said, "Not you. Just them!" They turned back around and walked over to the royal bed.

Seto asked, "Yugi do you remember what happened?" Yugi thought about it and nodded slowly. Seto said, "Good now do you know why that man did that?" Yugi thought about it then slowly shook his head. Seto sighed and said, "Well Yugi because you are the pharoah, people think that you are the son of Re himself. However there are those like Bakura and the man who attacked you, who think otherwise. Understand?" Everyone could see Yugi was proccessing this. And after a while he quietly asked, "But why? I've been a pretty good king haven't I?"

Yami could see that Yugi didn't understand why anyone thought he wasn't a good pharoah. He had after all lowered taxes and gave good judgement when it came to criminals and travelers. He wasn't a tyrant like... well he was a good king. So of course it seemed unreasonable. Jou sighed and said,"Look buddy I know that it's hard but you gotta understand that there are just some people who are just too stupid to see a good king when they got one. But I'm sure that they'll start to see you like everyone else does." Seto shot a death glare at Jou. 'Stupid mutt he's just giving Yugi false hopes. They'll never see him that way! People like that never do.' He then looked at Yami who was apparently thinking the same thing.

Yugi looked between all of them and said, "Thanks Jou, I think you're right. Maybe all I have to do is be a better king and they'll see me for who I am." He flashed a bright smile that seemed to say- I've got everything under control. And if someone doesn't like me oh well they'll get over it!- then he sat up and said, "Now I'm hungry lets eat!" They all laughed and said alright what do you want? "Figs, and fruit! And get something for you guys to." Seto and Jou smiled at each other and walked out of the room to get the food. Yami sat on the bed and said,"You do realize that we're going to be starving for about an hour before they realize they forgot the food right?" Yugi just smiled and nodded. But it didn't turn out that way. It seemed that for the first time in the two months they had been together they had put the pharoah in front of their hormones. For not five minuts later in they came with figs, apples, and grapes. They gave the tray to Yami and left to get the drink they had left behind in the kitchen.

Yugi and Yami just looked at each other and laughed. Yugi dug into the figs, while Yami had an apple slice. Seto and Jou came back into the room and poured the wine. Yugi took a sip along with the others. He then took another one after he finished the fig that he had started on before they had come into the room. Yami looked at Yugi and noticed that the young boy was starting to sway on the bed.

He put his goblet down and rushed to Yugi's side and started to remove the tray from in front of him. Yugi started to sweat really hard and was having trouble breathing. Seto and Jou, noticing that something was wrong, moved to help Yami push Yugi down into the bed. Yami looked over to Seto and asked, "What's wrong with him Seto!" Seto opened Yugi's mouth and tried to look into his eyes, but the boy had them closed tight and was starting to wimper in pain. He then grabbed the boy's goblet from the tray that Yami had moved, and emptied in onto the floor. What the wine came out as sent him roaring with anger. Yami looked at the drink and back to him, trying to stop Yugi from thrashing out of the bed. " Well what is it?" Seto said, "Let him go it's too late." Yami shot him a death glare saying, "What do you mean Seto?" Seto simply moved Yami's hands from the boy that had started to slowly open his eyes, and said very quietly, "He's been poisoned Yami."

Yami cried out with rage and grabbed the priest by the front of his robe. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S BEEN POISONED SETO? IS THIS A JOKE!" Seto slowely shook his head and tried to release the hold that Yami had on him. "No it's not a joke, Yami, I never joke in case you haven't noticed." Jou, who had had his hand on Yugi to keep him still, asked ,"What with?" Both men looked at him. Yami let go of Seto and walked over to Yugi. While Seto walked over to Jou and put his hand on his shoulder. "With adder poison. Not enough to kill him immediately, but still enough to be fatal."

He looked sadly over to Yami and said, "Come Jou let's leave them be. They will want to be alone, and we need to tell the people." Jou just nodded sadly and stood up. He then leaned over and gave Yugi a crushing hug, and sobbed out,"Bye Yugi I'll miss you buddy." He then looked up at Yami and whispered, "I'm sorry." Yami just nodded and looked away as Jou and Seto walked out. He then layed next to Yugi on the bed. And looked at his pharoah. Yugi was still panting very heavely. He slowely put his arms around the young boy to comfort him.

Yugi slowely opened his eyes, and looked over at Yami. Yami looked back and whispered,"I am sorry that I could not protect you Yugi. Please don't leave." Yugi just smiled and whispered back, "Don't worry I'll see you again. We'll be together again. All of us Seto, Jou, Isis, Ryou, and Malik. We...will...be...together...aishiteru...Ya...mi." He then closed his eyes never to open them again.Yami started to sob and rocked Yugi while all of Egypt suffered the loss of their benevolent king.

--A/N--

dragonegyptianblue: I'm so dead when Yami reads this.--'

Yugi:Why did you kill me in theFirst chapter! Do you hate me that much!

dragonegyptianblue: No of course not it just comes off as a cliffhanger and...

Yami/runs into room with a verypissed offlook/ You killed my aibou! NOW YOU DIE!

dragonegyptianblue: EEEEP please R&R I'll try to get the 2nd chapter up Je Ne/runs out of room very fast/HEEEEELLLLLPPPPP!

Yami: GET BACK HERE/chases after Deb bringing out shadow realm/

Yugi: OO' I think that's all the time we have today so please review before Yami kills Deb/bows/ sayoonara! GET BACK HERE YAMI!STOP! WHAT WILL THE FANS SAY?


	3. Chapter 2 The trip

Deb: ok I am sssssoooooooo sorry it took me so long to update. I know many of you have given up on me. ToT It really wasn't my fault.

Yami: . I'm still going to kill you for killing my hikari.

Yugi: Now how can you kill her when I'm right here?

Yami: (pounces him) YOUR ALIVE!!!!!!

Deb: (sweatdrops) I gots no comment at this time. (turns back to audience) anyways here's the new uploaded chapter. And the lawyers got onto me last time. Seems they were being stupid (no offense to any future, current, or past lawyers out there). They thought that I had signed a contract to state in every chapter that I didn't own Yu-gi-oh or the characters in it. Well would ya look at that! I just stated it. (sticks tongue out at the lawyers in the room) now get the hell out a' my house!

"talking"

'thinking'

/Yugi talking to Yami/

//Yami talking to Yugi//

**Chapter two: The trip**

"Yugi! Yugi wake up!" Yugi awoke to see a very concerned pharoah looking at him. "Y-yami?" The pharoah sighed with relief. "Jeez don't scare me like that Yugi! You were tossing and nothing I did could wake you up. Are you sure you're up for this?" Yugi blushed. "Well I-I don't..." Then what he meant sank in. "Oh you mean the trip! Yeah I'm up for it." Yami looked confused at him. "What did you think I meant?" Yugi blushed three shades of red.

"No-nothing never mind." He looked at the alarm clock next to his bed. "WHAT THE HELL!!! IT'S 8:00! Yami we were supposed to be at the airport an hour ago!" He jumped out of bed and started rushing around the room trying to grab stuff he hadn't packed last night.

"Yugi what are you doing?" He stopped in front of his dresser opened it up and started looking for the sunscreen. "What does it look like I'm doing I'm trying to get ready that way we don't miss our plane!" He turned back to the dresser. Suddenly a low chuckle could be heard across the room. Yugi turned back around with irritation. "What?!" At the look on his face Yami's chuckles quickly turned into hysterics. Yugi crossed his arms and huffed. "Yami I don't have time for this!" With that he turned back around and started looking for his sunscreen again. He was so intent on finding it that he didn't notice that Yami had stopped laughing.

Yami looked at the back of his hikari. 'Hmmm...wonder what's got him so worked up. That clock is two hours fast. Oh well. Has he been working out?' With that he got up and walked slowely to his aibou.

"Yami have you seen my sunscreen? I can't find it anywhere!" When he didn't get an answer he turned around to inquire again. As he turned he hit a well toned chest. 'Oh gods why now?!' Yami smirked. "Yugi we have plenty of time to get to the airport. The plane doesn't leave for another two hours." Yugi looked up shocked. "What?! Then why would you have me running about for nothing?" Yami chuckled again and wrapped his arms around Yugi. 'What is he doing? Does he remember the past?!' Yugi sighed and hugged him back. "What did you dream?" He looked up. "What?" Yami buried his nose in Yugi's hair taking in the scent of strawberries and cherries. "I asked what you dreamed last night." Yugi closed his eyes.

'Should I tell him? No he'll probably be mad at me. No I better not tell him.' With his mind made up he opened his eyes. "Nothing." He felt the chuckle as it rose in Yami's chest. "Let's try for the truth this time Hikari." Yugi flinched. He never had been good at lying. "I can't tell you. I don't think you would be happy with me if I did." He felt Yami's arms tighten around him. "Why would I not be happy with you Yugi? You know you can tell me anything."

Yugi felt his heart break as he heard the sadness in Yami's voice. 'Well nothing could be worse.' He sighed in defeat. "Fine I'll tell you. What I dreamed was..." He was interrupted as the phone began to ring. He looked gratefully at the mechanical device. 'Saved by the bell. Literally.' He pulled out of his arms. "Hold on a sec." He picked up the phone. "Moshi Moshi what's up?" He paled (if he can get any paler) and looked at Yami. Yeah we were just headin' out. Ok. Yeah I'll talk to ya later. Sayonara." With that he hung up and didn't look at Yami as he picked up his bag and made sure he had everything.

Sensing his distress Yami looked at him. //Yugi what's wrong?// Yugi just shook his head. "Yami were is my sunscreen?" Yami opened the sock drawer and pulled it out and tossed it to Yugi. //Yugi what. Is. Wrong?// Yugi picked up his and Yami's pack and headed out the door. "Come on Yami we're going to be late." Yami sighed and shook his head. 'I guess I won't get it out of him.' He followed Yugi.

An hour later they arrived at the airport, where they greeted their friends. //Yugi are you sure we have to bring Tea?! I mean I can handle Tristan and Joey. Give them food they're entertained for maybe thirty seconds. But Tea just spends her time gawking at me. I can't STAND it.// Yugi smiled and bit back a laugh. /Yes Yami I'm agraid you have to deal with her/. Yami sighed in defeat and watched as what felt like the hundred - thousandth time Tea stared openmouthed at him. 'I hate my life'. To stop Tea from getting drool on the floor he decided to save Yami again. "So guys how late are we for the plane?" That seemed to grab the attention of the drool master "Oh your not late at all. You're actually thirty minutes early." She replied with an irritating cheerfulness. //Please can I just send her to the shadowrealm long enough to wipe that fucking smile off her face?!// Yugi smiled and snickered a little while the others were occupied. /No you can't. You just have to deal with her like the rest of us have to/.

//Damnit!// Yugi laughed out loud at this drawing attention from the others.

"What are you laughing at Yugi?" Yugi blushed. "Oh Yami just told a joke that's all." Tea looked at Yami. "Well why don't you tell us. If it got Yugi laughing it's gotta be funny." (A/N Deb: Ohhhh PLEASE let me kill her. That BITCH/Continues for a very long time/) "W-well I..." Yami was interrupted by a sneering voice. "Well, well, well look what the cat coughed up. I thought you dorks would be gone by now!" The gang looked to see Seto Kaiba holding a suitcase smirking at them. "So dog how has your sister been?" They all looked at Joey expectantly. They weren't dissapointed. At his words Joey ran forward and grabbed by the shirt collar. "Say that again Rich Boy!" Kaiba closed his eyes and sneered, grabbing his hand. "I don't think I need to lower myself by speaking dork language so that you can understand me you underdog." At this he pushed Joey back to where he landed on the floor in front of Tristan. "Good right where you belong. On the floor before your master."

Luckily the announcements came on just as Yami, Tristan, and Yugi grabbed hold of Joey to stop him from killing Kaiba. He put up a pretty good fight though. "Let me go. I'm gonna teach that moneybags that I won't be pushed around!" Yugi grabbed his arm shouting at him, "Joey stop it! We're gonna miss the plane!" Joey stopped struggling and smirked. "We'll finish this later moneybags!" With that he picked up his bag and took off for the loading center. The others were close behind shouting for him to wait up. Kaiba just sneered and walked out to his waiting limo.

Twenty-five minutes later the gang was in the air. //Well that was interesting.// Yugi looked out the window and smiled. /Yeah I thought for sure Joey was gonna kill him this time./ Yami smirked and took out his deck. //Well we got a while. Wanna duel?// Yugi turned back to him and sneered. /Sure but your gonna loose this time!/ Yami just chuckled. "That's what you said last time."

Two hours later Yugi just shook his head. "Jeez why can't I beat you?!" Yami packed up the cards as he saw land outside the window. "Maybe because I've been playing for over 5,000 years or maybe it's because I'm the king of games?" He ducked as Yugi tossed a pack of cards at him. "Now Yugi I don't think the first thing we want to do when we touch down is explain to the ambulance how I got a broken nose." Yugi just laughed and buckled up as the seatbelt sign came on. "Yeah I guess your right."

The pilot's voice soon came over the intercom ending their conversation. "Attention passengers this is your pilot speaking. If you look out the right-side of the plane you will see the Great Pyramids of Giza. Now then, hold on tight we're coming in for a landing. Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to Cairo, Egypt."

--------------------------------------

Deb: OO' Cool They're in Egypt. Isn't that a twist. .

Yami: You know you scare me sometimes.

Yugi: (nodds)

Deb/sigh/ oh well. But I still say that Tea's a bitch.

Yami/Yugi: Now that we can agree with.


	4. Chapter 3 The Garden's Web

Deb: Hey guys! Sorry it took me like, a year to add to this story. I know most of you have probably given up on me... but I couldn't find the stupid story on my computer, and then my Internet wasn't working... yeah yeah... etc...

Yugi/Yami: Please just get on with the story!

Deb: Alright!

DISCLAIMER!!

Deb: I own nuthin'!

Yugi: Nice choice of grammar...

Deb: (glares) shut up.

Yami: (glares back) Don't tell my hikari to shut up, or I'll send you to the shadow realm!

Deb: Ohhhh... I'm shakin' in my boots.

Yami: Good.

Deb: ... ok then ...

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

/Yugi to Yami/

/Yami to Yugi/

**Chapter 3: The garden's web**

"I'm so tired! Can we **please **rest for a minute?!" Tea whined as the gang walked down the street. Joey turned back to her as she tried to drag her suitcase over a crack in the pavement. "Jeez Tea. What's your problem?" He asked as he grabbed the handle and tried to walk with it down the street. Yet, it seemed the thing didn't want to move, as it pulled him back when he tried to pick it up. "Good grief Tea what'cha got in this thing?! It's heavier than Yugi's hairdo!" He cried as he tried to pick it up again, getting it maybe an inch off the ground and having to drop it again.

Tristen laughed and patted Joey on the back as he panted for breath. "Come on Joey. I'm sure it's not that heav-" He stopped as he tried to pick it up. "Good grief man! What the hell do you have in this thing?!" Tea bent over, hands on her knees, as she tried to catch her breath. "Just the necessities." Tristen and Joey stared at her a moment, looked at each other, then back again. "Which would be what exactly? All the bricks in Japan?!" Joey asked as he sat on the sidewalk. "No! My hairdryer, my cosmetics, my brush, my clothes, my iron (I really don't trust the irons here), my shoes-"

Yami glanced back at the nearly crying girl as he stopped at a corner. /Yugi?/ Said boy looked up from the shop window they were next to. /Yes?/ /Can I send her annoying highness to the shadow realm please?/ Yami sensed the younger boy tense. /I'm joking Aibou! I won't do it if you don't want me to!/ He sent along the link quickly as the boy seemed to be having a panic attack. /... please don't scare me like that again pharoah.../ Yugi whispered mentally as he crossed the street.

/Of course Hikari. But you had to know that I was joking. Right?/ Yami sent back as he glanced back again to see Joey and Tristen stare at an open air market that was advertising dried figs. /Well yeah, I knew you were joking pharoah. I was just worried about what that would do to her mentality/ Yugi replied as he started walking towards the open air market, much to Joey and Tristen's joy. /I think it's a little to late for her insanitey Yugi/ Yami sent with a smirk as he looked at some coconuts.

'Maybe you're right.' Yugi thought as he watched Tea scream at some brown Bananas. "You call these Bananas? They don't even look healthy!" She shouted at the market owner who was staring at her open-mouthed as he tried to comprehend her language.

"You know... if you want him to understand you're insulting him, you might want to try **his** language." Said a voice behind them, making them jump. Yugi turned to see a young man with a dark tan and cream hair smirking at them. "Marik!" Tristen and Joey exclaimed, spraying the food in their mouths a little. "It's great to see ya dude!" Tristen stated after he swallowed the food in his mouth.

"Yeah.. you too?" Marik said as he wiped off a little of the food on his shirt that had sprayed him. Joey laughed and grabbed a napkin from a still distressed market owner and tossed it to Marik. "Sorry about that man. So, is it just you, or is the rest of your little family here?" Marik laughed as he cleaned up the rest of his shirt and threw the napkin away. "Oh it's just me. Ishizu and Odion are at the house." Tea perked up at that one. "House?" Marik turned to her. "Yes. You didn't think we lived in a tomb did you?"

Tea blushed. "Well... when Ishizu said that you guys protected the pharoah's tomb, I thought she meant that you all lived there as well..." She muttered towards the end. Marik laughed and shook his head as he handed the market owner a handful of coins for the bag of fruit he was carrying.

"Well.. if you guys don't have a place to stay, I'm sure Ishizu would love to have you guys over." He said as he looked at his watch. "But if you guys want to stay the night, we have to get moving. I'm cooking dinner and I kinda need these to go in my desert." (A/N Yeah.. I know. I just figured he needed to be a **little **gay in the future!!)

Yugi looked at the gang as he thought about the offer. /What do you think Yami?/ He asked as he turned his attention to a little beetle trying to cross the pavement (making Tea squeal). /I think it's a good idea Aibou. At least this way, we know who we're staying with, and we won't have to figure out payments just yet./ Yugi nodded and looked up at the Egyptian waiting for the answer.

"Sure thing. That is... if you don't mind." Yugi said as he adjusted the strap of his bookbag. Marik smiled and shook his head. "Not at all. We have plenty of guest rooms. Hurry up now! I want dinner finished before Ishizu gets home from work." He said as he turned the corner onto another street and headed towards the seemingly 'dead' end of the town. Tea ran to keep up with him as he walked briskly down the street.

"Oh! I forgot to ask. What is Ishizu doing for work now?" She said as she now walked beside him. "She got a job at the Cairo museum. She's working there as a curater. Didn't she tell you?" Marik asked as he turned another corner. Yugi shook his head. "No. She hasn't talked to us at all since the...well... since the battles." Marik nodded understandingly and stopped at a gate. "Yeah... I can understand that. She hasn't even had alot of time to talk to me. And I **live** with her! Well. Here we are. Home sweet home I believe is what the saying is?" Marik asked as he opened a black and crimson gate with pyramids and hyrogliphics on the sides, and a golden sun in the center, splitting perfectly in half when the gate opened.

Yugi gasped as he entered the walkway for the front yard. There, all around the gang, was a **beautiful **garden! All around them bees swarmed among the flowers and the blossoms blooming in the small trees that bordered the pathways towards the six doors. One cobblestone pathway headed towards a pink sliding door, a pavestone pathway headed up to a green sliding door, a multi-colored rock pathway led to a blue sliding door, a wooden bridge that arched over a small bubbling brook that ran gently over some rocks led the way to a red sliding door, a normal colored gravel pathway led the way to a white sliding door. And finally a golden laced cobblestone path leading towards a gold sliding door.

/Yami... are you seeing this?!/ He felt the awe as the ex-pharoah glanced around the gorgeous patch of land. /I am Yugi. It's... beautiful/ Yami whispered as he gazed in wonder at the multi-colored field around him. Marik laughed at the look over the gangs faces. "What's wrong with you guys? Haven't you ever seen a garden?!" Tea was the first to be nocked out of the staring game the flowers played.

"We have. Just not like this. It's... It's... There's really no word for it! It's beautiful would be an understatement. Who planted all this?!" She asked as she bent down next to a purple rose that was holding an orange butterfly on its soft petals. "Why, Odion and Ishizu of course!" Marik exclaimed as he smiled at his friends' reaction to the beauty of the "Garden Palace" as Ishizu liked to call it.

Yugi gaped at some Cherry trees that were still covered by Cherry Blossoms. "Aren't Cherry blossoms gone by now?" He asked as one blossom caught in the wind and blew over his head, landing in the small bubbling brook . "Yeah... but we kinda planted these late." Said a deep voice from the door. The gang turned to see Odion standing in the doorway watching them enjoy the garden. "I see you wasted no time entangling them in our garden's web Marik?" He asked as he walked down the steps onto the garden's multiple pathways.

"Of course not Odion. You know I like showing off your's and Ishizu's work!" Marik said as he clapped Odion on the shoulder and walked up the steps to the door. "If you want, you can show them around while I finish dinner Odion." He called as he walked into what looked like the kitchen. "Sure thing, Master Marik." Odion called back as he picked up Tea's suitcase with one hand, earning a glare from Joey and Tristen, and walked towards a little sliding door to the left of the cobblestone pathway.

Turning back Odion pointed towards the pavestone pathway. "Tristen and Joey will take the green guest house, and you pharoah-" He said as he bowed quickly, "Will take the gold guest house." He said as he pointed to the golden laced cobblestone pathway. "You will hear a bell when it's time for dinner. When you hear it, please come quickly to the yellow door. Please, settle in and get comfortable." Was all he said as carried the suitcase to the pink sliding door, opened the door, and set the bag inside. Bowing once more to Yugi, he made his way calmly to the yellow door and disappeared behind it.

The gang looked at one another, then around the garden. "RACE YA TO THE DOOR!" Joey yelled as he took off down the pavestone pathway. Tea and Yugi just stood and shook their heads as they said goodbye for the moment and walked down their own paths. /Wonder what Odion meant by 'Garden's Web/ Yugi sent as he opened the door. /I don't know. But it sure is a proper name/ Was the only reply he got as he closed the door and began unpacking.

--(A/N)--

Deb: Wow... that was... yeah... well... anyways, here ya go. Third chapter is now up. Take it or leave it.

Yugi: (yawns) I'll take it. That's enough for the night... goodnit- zzzZZZ (snores)

Yami: (gazes affectionatly) Awww... isn't he cute?!

Deb: (twitches uncomfortabley) yeah... sure.. .whatever. Ok.. please R&R. (bows) Arigatou!


End file.
